


[Podfic] Lewis: The World, Transformed by uniquepov

by fire_juggler



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Discrimination, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary: </b><i>“The moment you have in your heart this extraordinary thing called love and feel the depth, the delight, the ecstasy of it, you will discover the world, transformed.”</i> ~~ Jiddu Krishnamurti</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Lewis: The World, Transformed by uniquepov

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sentinel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/503731) by [uniquepov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov). 



> Many, many thanks to uniquepov for giving blanket permission to record podfic. ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ 
> 
> The podfic was created with some light effects (for dreams and phone calls). If you prefer no effects, I made the bare version available, too.
> 
> AO3 won't yet let me use the Inspired By link on a series, so you can find the entire series here: [Lewis: The World, Transformed](http://archiveofourown.org/series/25538), or click to the first part of the story above.

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Effects Version:**   


**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/lewis_the_world_transformed_effects.mp3)

**Non-Effects Version:**  


 **Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/lewis_the_world_transformed_no_effects.mp3)

## Length:

01:30:03 

## Downloads:

**Effects Version:**

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/lewis_the_world_transformed_effects-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 86.7 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/lewis_the_world_transformed_effects-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 44.5 MB 

  
**Non-Effects Version:**

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/lewis_the_world_transformed_no_effects-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 86.7 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/lewis_the_world_transformed_no_effects-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 44.5 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
